Frozen Heart
by Proud to be
Summary: Yule was looking for a friend and found a childish, immature, teenage forever immortal, named Jack Frost. He was everything she never wanted. She'd seen more things then this forever child could ever imagine, but here he was making her feel things she had never felt before. JackxOC Discontinued (To be rewritten after The One Yule is getting a makeover and will be in that story)
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I walked into the building. I knew this is where people came in their last years of life. I was here one more time. I knew their deaths were close. I brushed a strand of bright icy blue hair from my cloud gray eyes. This wasn't a normal visit. I would come once a week but I knew today was goodbye. I would miss them.

"Yule," My favorite nurse greeted me. "Here to see your grandparents again?"

"Always, Greg," I said with a smile. He was great been working here for years. "Where are they?"

"In the sunroom," He replied. I thanked him as I walked towards Elizabeth and Anthony. Life had been hard on them.

I'd found Elizabeth when she was just 10 years old that pretty little girl with sun kissed skin, hair as golden as wheat, and eyes as blue as the sky. She stole my heart. Elizabeth gave me a daisy she'd found the first time we met. I still have that flower frozen forever so that I never forget her. For years she and I explored the world together. Then one day she told me she met a boy. She was smitten with him. Anthony was a great man. When he was drafted into the war she was devastated, she'd never asked me for anything, so I went to War too. Humans always first to fight and will talk after blood has been spilled.

"Yule, you're here." Elizabeth greeted. I almost broke down into tears. Instead I broke into a wide smile. I can still see that little girl I met all those years ago.

"It's about time you showed up. You're late." Anthony joked with a smile. "0900 means 0850 not 0905."

"So sorry you old fart. I'll remember that next time." Anthony and I had become just as good friends as Elizabeth and I during the war. They were the only two in the longest time to know my secret.

What is my secret? Well if you haven't figured it out already I'm immortal, and if you haven't figured out why I'm immortal it is because I am the Winter Solstice. I cause blizzards and Nor'easters and a bunch of other storms, one of my favorites was the blizzard of '68 that one got more out of control then what I wanted to happen. It was Easter so not like anyone was going anywhere anyway.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked me.

"Nothing's wrong." I replied smiling. "Just thinking of the past," I hoped that was a good enough of an excuse. "Thinking when and where the next storm should hit."

"Make it Kansas, Bill lived there. We always hated Bill." Anthony reminded me. "Make his kids shovel that snow and his grandkids and great grandkids."

"I'll keep that in mind." I told him with a laugh.

"What brings you to us today?" Elizabeth said. "Got you a boy yet?"

I laughed. "Yeah right, when would I ever be able to find another immortal? Especially one that can handle the cold, don't you remember that poor boy that I almost froze? I can't date a normal human. My control isn't that great when I let my guard down."

It was true I wasn't good with control all the time. I wasn't horrible. It was when my emotions went wild that's when I lost my control. The poor boy had just given me a kiss on the cheek and I caused a short white out. I would hate to see what happen when I was given a kiss on the lips. My first kiss mind you. It took me nearly a year to be able to hold Elizabeth's hand.

"You're a pretty girl Yule." Elizabeth reminded me. "You'll find a boy just a matter of time. You're still young. You're what age now?"

"17?" I replied uncertain. I couldn't remember really. I knew I had to seem young to have hair as outrageous as I did. I used to have to stay mostly invisible until hair dye was really popular. Either that or I would have to go cover my hair in powder, mud, dirt, or something to make it look more of a natural color.

"17 and never been kissed." Anthony laughed. "What a day and age we live in."

"Hey, better than being somewhere else." I replied.

"Al has a grandson around your age we can set you two up on a date." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"No thanks. I haven't been on a date since VE day and I don't plan on having another one anytime soon. You'll be the first to know when I go on a date. I promise."

The rest of the day we remembered good times. Even some of the other's in the home came to tell stories to the youngster that was willing to listen. Of course they didn't know that most of the stories that they told me I'd been alive then too. Like back before you could order fast food and all that fun stuff not that I minded. I liked to remember those times. No I just tried to keep up with the youth just so I could keep up appearances. It wasn't always as easy as it seemed. Learning to use a computer was hard and cellphones were so weird. I didn't understand why someone would want to stare at something for hours.

Greg came into the room and I looked at the time. It was time for me to say goodbye. I could hear the reaper not far off. He was coming for them; he'd been kind enough to give me more hours then what I was supposed to have.

"Goodbye." I said with the fakest smile I could muster. I hugged Elizabeth. "I'll come see you Wednesday." I said as I hugged Anthony.

"Thank you." Anthony said as he hugged me tight. "You've given us some of the best times of our life. We know." Elizabeth nodded as he let me go. I started to cry. It was goodbye and they knew. In a few days I would attend a double funeral with two of the best people I've ever met. "Just watch after our stupid kids ok?"

"I'll never forget you. I'll always remember that sweet little girl and that weird boy that she was in love with." I gave them the best smile I could muster.

I walked out the door and as soon I was clear I flew away. I could feel that I was starting a storm, but I couldn't help it. I went to the South Pole as quickly as I could. I sat in the little house I'd made for myself and cried until I couldn't cry no more. I knew what happened that night and I'm not sure that I would ever be able to get myself over it, but I would have to. I would need to move on. The only way I could figure out how to do that was to find a new friend or two. Maybe this time I'll find an immortal or humans will live to be as old as time. Either one would work.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood far away from Anthony and Elizabeth's family. I didn't want to interfere. It was their time to mourn. I was just here to say goodbye. I knew that some of the family didn't know I existed they just thought I was someone's kid, but never really asked who or cared. I would keep my word to them. I would look after them make sure they didn't do anything stupid. I do not think that I could ever be any of their friends, like I had with Elizabeth and Anthony. They were really special and seeing their kids and grandchildren I just see them. That would be too painful to see them and it's not them.

"Yule," a voice said from next to me. I looked over and saw that it was Junior. Anthony Junior, he was the first born of their kids and probably the most like his father. Looked just like him and everything.

"Junior," I replied.

"Join us." He said taking my arm. "You're just as much family as any of the rest of us." He led me towards the crowd.

"I'm not…"

"You are." He stopped me and looked me right in the eyes. "You protect me from monsters under my bed. You've protected all of us. You saved Lily when she almost killed herself falling out of that tree. You lived as a human for years to keep us off the street when dad lost his job. You're part of this family Yule. Whether you like it or not," He smiled at me. "You are our guardian. We wouldn't be here without you."

I was speechless. I'd just helped my friends. I never really expected for them to know what I was doing. I just did what a human was supposed to. I guess they might have thought of me to be an Aunt of some sort, but I never let them know that the money had been from me. Lily hadn't even seem me catch her. I didn't think I was to be a big part of their lives.

"I…"

"You're Aunt Yule you know." He told me. "The amazing Aunt that I've told stories to my children at night when they went to be and now they tell their kids. If you ever want to stop in you're now Aunt Yule's grandkid. We'll always support that story."

"Thank you." I gave him a hug. I hadn't ever really been a part of a family.

After the funeral I ended up sitting on a park bench. I held back the snow and was just able to cry slightly. I watched people walk by. I had to compose myself before leaving. I wasn't sure where I would go. It had been awhile since I really lived for myself. I had caused snow storms but other than that I usually sat in my home and stayed there. Right now it seemed like that place would be too sad for me. Elizabeth called my home the fortress of solitude, mostly because I was alone and all I did was think when I was alone. Right now I didn't want to think I wanted to live.

For years I couldn't make friends. I lived happily creating small snow storms. Watching the humans celebrate me one day a year slowly but surely my 'holiday' so to speak would diminish, but not truly. Now the winter solstice isn't really celebrated. It is usually acknowledged. There isn't much that they know about it. Just that sun moves and then winter comes or something like that. I asked Elizabeth and Anthony once what humans thought of the day and they hadn't known.

I heard a sigh and the bench creaked beside me. I looked over at my new bench partner. "I won't bother you just need a short rest." She shoved her huge backpack down.

"You are travelling?" I asked curious.

"Kind of," she took a swig of water. "I'm more...exploring…no…what's that word…when you're looking for something…"

"Searching?"

"Yes! Thank you." She replied.

"What are you searching for?" I asked curious.

"It's a bit personal, but I'm not just searching for that. I'm looking for my purpose. I'm looking for my life. I've been living in the same small…well not really small but tight community forever." She replied. "I want to see the world, experience life, before I go back to live out my days there like everyone else."

"Can I come?" I asked. "I won't get in your way at all, but I can't stay here much longer. Something is telling me to go."

She sat and gave it a long hard thought. Her face was easily read. "Sure." She said. "I could use some company."

I smiled. "I'm Yule." I held out my hand for her to shake.

She took it and shook it as she said her own name, "Pearl."


	3. Chapter 3

"So do you need to get your stuff?" Pearl asked as we sat together.

"No" I replied. "I'll just get stuff as we go along." I'd just fly around and get my stuff while she was sleeping or something and claim I bought it that'd work. I just really wanted to go far away. "Where we headed?" Pearl shrugged.

"So what's with the hair?" She asked.

"What's with yours?" I retorted. She had white hair like so pure white like freshly falling snow or even a pearl.

"Mine's hereditary, your turn," She replied with a smirk if I could see her eyes through her sunglasses I would swear they were shining with mischief.

"Would you believe mine is too?" I said with a laugh. She shook her head.

"You don't have to explain." She said. "I don't care. Just thought I'd make conversation," Pearl took another swig of her water bottle. "You ready?"

"Always," I said hopping out of my seat. She stood up and then I realized that she was tall like freakishly tall. My eyes widened. "How tall are you?"

"Six foot like two I think?" She answered uncertainly. "You shouldn't lose me if you're worried about that." Pearl smiled.

"I wasn't, but now I'm sure I'll find you no problem." I replied. We started walking. Not in any particular direction, and I could tell that we really didn't have a destination. "Can we go somewhere warm?" I asked. I normally hated warm. It wasn't my thing, but I could do with causing some mayhem someplace warm.

"Sure."

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

I never thought I'd be a surfer, but Pearl and I ended up in California. It was amazing that I could surf. I didn't think that I would ever. "This is so much fun." I told Pearl as we sat down on the beach to watch the setting sun. "I never did this before. I so regret not doing it before." I told her. "You should have done it more."

"I wasn't really good at it." Pearl replied. "I did have fun." She was right she hadn't been good. Pearl had kept falling off her board. I think it had something to do with her height. She smiled and laughed every time she fell. She'd never given up and got right back on her board every time. It was amazing even after an hour or so she wasn't bad but just couldn't seem to stay on the board.

"We'll find something else you're good at." I told her. "We got thousands of places we can go." I said with a smile. "Flying on something is always fun. Hot air balloon ride? Paragliding? " I really wanted to catch some air on the surf board but anything I did would be to suspicious on the humans. I would have to do it some other time.

"I usually like my feet on the ground." Pearl replied picking up some sand and letting it fall through her hands, "but I think I might try some of those."

"Okay." I replied. "So I didn't have you pegged for a person with tattoos." I replied.

"Those are more like birthmarks." She replied. "I'm told they kind of look like flowers." Pearl looked at her shoulders. "I can't see them that well without a mirror." She said with a smile. They were just a little bit darker tone then her already pale skin. I guess they really could be birthmarks.

"Yeah they do like tribal tattoo flowers." I replied. We kept talking about small things until the sun went down. "You going to take your sunglasses off?" I asked. I had yet to see her take them off. They were like a fixture on her face.

"My eyes are sensitive." She replied. "Even streetlights get annoying."

Sounded logical enough for me, it was just a question I wasn't going to pester her about it. "We should go snowboarding." I said with a smile. My element was snow. That was one thing that I would do with no problem. Even if it wasn't good enough snow to do it in I would make sure it was. "Maybe sledding?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me." She said.

"I wonder where we can…." An idea hit me. A big idea, but it would take a while to get there the human way. It would be worth it though. Pearl would have no idea, but how would I not run into the Yeti's. Pearl would freak out…well by the time we get there I could introduce her to me being magical. Yeah, that would work. Pearl and I could then be flying better and have a lot more fun, but that was farfetched, but would work.

"Yule? You okay?" Pearl shook me out of my thoughts. I gave her the biggest grin I could muster.

"Yeah I'm fine, I thought of the perfect place we can go, but we have to go to Europe." I replied. "So we can see like London and things first."

"Sure. What's this place called?" Pearl asked.

"St. North Mountain. I went there once." I said with a smile. "It was a really long time ago, but you cannot beat the snow there." I was thinking of the semi-permanent snow storm I set up for Mr. St. North all those years ago. So he, the Yetis, and the elves, could all live in peace an no one should ever find or disturb them.

"Sounds good." Pearl said nodding. "Always wanted to go to a different country."

"You've never been out of the States?" I asked, practically shouted. "How?"

"I have barely been out of my hometown." She replied. "It's a long story really. But my parents are a big strict and they always thought I'd be in danger if I left, so I've been stuck there forever. Really no one ever leaves."

"What's your hometown again?" I knew I asked her while we travelled here but she never said.

"It's a place you probably never heard of. It's not even on a map." She replied. "Europe, huh? Can we make a pit stop in New York City? Or maybe that should be our way back? I always wanted to see Japan and like everywhere." She said with a big smile.

"Sure. I just need to make a stop at my place…How about I meet you in Paris, France in one week." I said. "Just cause I need to get my passport and all….." Not really I just didn't want to take a plane I'd rather fly myself, but didn't want her to know that.

Pearl looked like I just took a huge burden off her shoulders. "Sounds great…Under the Eiffel tower? At what like 8am?"

"Cool I see you in 7 days." I said with a smile.

The next morning we parted ways. We gave each other a smile and a wave as she went left and I went right. As soon as I turned the corner I went invisible and flew where she went. I wanted to make sure she got where she was going safely, but when I flew to where she should be she was gone. I shrugged no big deal. I flew off first to pay a little visit to my favorite man in red.


	4. Chapter 4

I cracked my knuckles as I approached the North Pole. The yetis would let me in no problem, but North and I had a little falling out last time we'd been together. Nothing too big he just blames me for some storm I didn't do. I mean I was waiting for him to hit Canada to surprise him with a snow storm not Moscow. That wasn't even my work I mean who wants to hit someone full force? You make them think everything is just normal then you make it a white out and ruin their day.

"Not even snowing." I said with a frown. I flew high my hands started to glow light blue with my magic. I let my freezing magic go forming clouds as I went. There would be a nice new storm tonight. I was thinking several inches, maybe a foot depending if North was mad at me still.

It started to snow as I descended down on my favorite building. I would come flying through the chimney like usual. After sending a very cold breeze down to freeze the whole place like usual. Not literally of course, but enough to send a chill through everyone.

I lined myself up perfectly for a swan dive though the chimney. I took a deep breath in and one out blowing all the cold air through the North Pole. I dived down though the chimney and tumbled out landing perfectly square in the middle of the room.

"JACK!" I heard a woman scream. I waved my hand to clear the light blue chilling mist that I created as I came down. "YOU KNOW THE PLAYPEN IS RIGHT THERE! NICK!"

The mist wasn't clearing fast enough for my liking so taking another breath in, I sucked all the cold air back into my lungs. I coughed a bit I hadn't thought that it would be that cold. I guess not using my powers for a while made me out of practice. I saw a woman in front of me. Her eyes widened she looked panicked as she ran over to my left where two small children were playing with blocks. They looked at me and kept on playing.

"NICK!" The woman screamed again at the top of her lungs. "W-who are you?" She seemed scared. "W-what do you want? NICHOLAS! PHIL! JOY! STEVE!" She started calling for yetis and North. I didn't know who she was.

"Umm….hi?" I said a little confused. "I'm Yule and you are?" I smiled at her. Taking her in she was young but certainly looked older.

"I'm Ellie….Ellie St. North and my husband…" She started.

"North got married?" I said with a laugh. "Oh my, you certainly got your work cut out for you." I heard almost like a mob coming up the stairs they must have heard her shouts of panic. "I'm the spirit of Winter." I said. "I mean no harm thought I'd come say hi to an old friend."

"Ellie! V-hat is going on?" North appeared at the top of the stairs his swords drawn. "Yule?" He looked at me like he was seeing a ghost. "YULE!" He said with a laugh giving me a giant hug with his hearty laugh. "Vhere have you been?"

"Working." I replied. "I've seen you didn't invite me to the wedding." I'm hurt.

"Who is she Nick?" Ellie sounded angry.

"Yule? Yule is…" North tried to think of a good way to put it.

"I'm Yule…um like the Christmas song Yuletide carols anytime anywhere Merry Christmas?" I partially sang. "I'm an old friend. Who's this Jack person?" I asked my own question.

"Jack Frost." North replied. "He's a little…"

"Wait. Wait. Wait." I said holding my hands out. "Jack Frost is real? I thought he was just a made up guy in a song."

"He's real." The little boy piped up from the playpen. "He has like ice powers and can fly and has a staff! He's really cool!"

This Jack person sounded like almost a male copy of me. I wasn't going to take that. No way was I going to let someone show me up. "Is he the one responsible for the Easter Snow Storm of…"

"Yes." North replied. "Bunny is still angry about that."

I was mad. That had been my plan for that Easter, but I thought Mother Nature had beaten me to it. Knowing it was this Jack guy made me even bitterer about it. He was going to be my number one enemy.

"Hey guys, you know there's a pretty big storm going on out there?" A guy in a blue hoodie and gray pants came walking in twirling a wooden stick that must be his staff. His hair was a white but kind of had a blue tint to it. "I can slow it down for ya." He slammed his staff down and my snowstorm slowed down. I glared at him.

"Speak of the devil." Ellie muttered.

"Whoa El, just trying to help," His eyes scanned the room. "Well hello there." His eyes landed on me and his smile widened. "I'm Jack…Jack Frost." He started his walk towards me and held out his hand.

"I'm Yule." I said taking his hand and freezing it with my own ice locking his hand to mine for a little bit. "I don't appreciate people messing with my storms." I said seriously raising my left hand and snapping my fingers so that the storm would resume its former pace. I let go of Jack's hand he rubbed it with his left a bit as to warm it up.

"Vhat do I owe the pleasure Yule?" North asked as if nothing happened.

"Just thought I'd stop in and say hi. I was going to come up here in a few months with a friend hoping to have a room to stay in, but I can see it might be a little full. I'll just make myself a little ice hut then." I said gesturing to his family.

"Nonsense, Ellie said. "I'll make room for you. A friend of Nick's is a friend of mine. Actually would you like to join me for girl's night tonight?"

"Girls night?" I asked confused. How many wives did North have?

"Yes, Lex, Gen, and I have a girls night every two weeks." Ellie informed me. "Oh, Lex is the Sandman's wife and Gen is Pitch Black's."

"They got married?" I said astonished. "I must have missed a lot."

"We'll catch you up."


End file.
